Tiamat
by Herooftimes
Summary: How did it all come to this? Forgive me.....I have failed....


**Herooftimes: **This is about Tiamat's second death (to the player) in the Chaos Shrine. It just came to me how you never really learn about the thoughts of monster bosses as they die in most games.

In case you don't know, Tiamat is a dragon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My name is…no…was Tiamat. And I am no more. Though it pains me to think in these final moments, I have failed. I have lost.

Those light warriors. I am confused as to what they are doing here. How did they invade this place without our notice? The walls are secure. How did they get in?

Yes…our home. This is where me and all my brothers and sister lived. Marilith, she was the youngest. Kraken and Lich, though they do not look it, were born at the same time. They are twins. And I know that they would not have let these so-called heroes pass without a fight. I only hope they did not suffer too much pain at the end.

I was the oldest. I was supposed to be their protector. I was the big brother. But it seems even I have fallen quickly to the blades of these intruding warriors.

Why did they attack us? We had not done much to the world yet. Chaos had plans…but they were far, far into the future. Hundreds of years, maybe.

It is somewhat funny. I never did believe that your life flashed before your eyes in your final moments. But I can see I happening right now. The long time that I have lived, hundreds of years…that gave way to billions of memories.

The time spent training, if only to see just how strong we could get. We never had limits. It was only how much time you wanted to devote to training that mattered. The rest of my siblings gave up on training eventually, Lich the first. But I kept training. I had to get stronger. I wanted to get strong enough to protect them, if needed. But still, we had great times, friends… I found Dark Bahamut (1) to be a great friend. I felt welcome in his Dragon caves. I found the goblin clans to be funnier and smarter than they would seem at first look. Kraken could sometimes be seen with Cagnazzo. (2). Marilith and Barbaccia (3) almost seemed like sisters. Lich constantly spent time with Death gaze. He looked up to Death Gaze's (4) power, but it was not enough to get him to train again that much. Though I must say it was funny to see his hundreds of attempts at defeating him fail.

Then later…Chaos…he came to us with a proposition. He would give us great lands to own, riches for us to have. He asked us to help him with his problems with a currently smallish race…humans; I think they called themselves. We said we would help him, and he's been hovering at the edge of our lives ever since. Making us keep them out of some lands, as if he knew what they were going to do beforehand, and was planning to change their evolution to fit his needs. Following him was not my choice. I was suspicious of him, wondering exactly where he had come from and what his true plans were. But when the others agreed, I had to go with them. If I hadn't, who knows what would have happened to them?

Wait…I feel other memories… memories that feel like mine, and yet are not mine…they must come from a time discrepancy… memories more than a thousand years in the future…

I was killed once before? But how could I have been killed two thousand years from now, seeing as I am dying at this moment? I laid waste to the whole Northern civilization? But I would not do so of my own accord, I would not want a whole race destroyed…

More memories come…Chaos…he tricked me. He used my care for my siblings against me…forced us to do his work while he stood in the background…I was evil… feared…hated…

Mercifully, these memories of evil deeds fade into the back of my mind. But so are the rest of my own memories…my breath has become ragged and shallow. My time is coming.

I was not strong enough to protect my siblings.

And so, when I reach the afterlife, I must apologize to my brothers and sister.

Forgive me, for I have fallen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Dark Bahamut lives in the Hellfire Chasm. Not to be confused with the regular Bahamut.

(2) (3) both can be found in the Hellfire Chasm, and in Final Fantasy 4.

(4) In Final Fantasy 1 the Dawn of Souls version, Death Gaze is a boss at the 40th basement level of Whisperwind Cove. He is MUCH more powerful than Lich.

Please review. At least say goodbye to Tiamat or something.


End file.
